Ling Xiao
Ling Xiao is the main protagonist of World Controlling God. Appearance History Ling Xiao was a powerful martial expert who fell in battle and was unexpectedly transmigrated into another world. He began life anew in the body of a boy with the same name, a fallen genius of the Ling Family whose cultivation had been crippled in a surprise attack, and son to a father who had also suspiciously been crippled under similar circumstances. Armed with knowledge from his previous life, Ling Xiao aim to restore his strength and establish his place at the top of this new world. Personality Story Cultivation Techniques Three Parts Return Yuan Qi It is used to cultivate xuan energy and is divided into nine strata; a qualitative change in the internal strength accompany each break through into a new stratum such that the internal strength is sevmore profound compared with other internal skill. Three Parts Return Vitality is the specific name for the xuan energy cultivated from Three Parts Return Yuan Qi. Cloud Parting Force, Wind God Skill, and Sky Frost Energy are used as foundation and then transforming the three different internal exercises into Three Parts Return Yuan Qi. Vajra Five Transformation Secret Art This defensive cultivation method can be cultivated at xuan practitioner rank. It is at the very least a green-order skill. It is divided into Five Transformations. After cultivating first two transformations, it can only defend attacks at the peak of the xuan warrior rank. Every transformation will bring about a qualitative change in the practitioner’s defense; after completing the fifth transformation, even an all-out attack from of those King rank and Earth Emperor rank powerhouses in the legends may not necessarily cause any lasting damage. Later it is known to be derived from Ancient Emperor Divine Art Ancient Emperor Divine Art Vajra Five Transformation Secret Art was originally given to Gu Family Ancestor by Metal Dynasty Prince. It is later known to Ling Xiao that the incomplete secret art has a hidden danger. The original Ancient Emperor Divine Art consists of 7 Transformations. Nine Yang Burning Heaven Art Divine grade profound technique that concentrates 9 varying flame real strength. In coordination with fist arts achieves formidable method. Dragon Lord Spear Secret Art Dragon Lord Spear Art is Brown rank also Saint Rank Profound Technique. Ling Xiao acquired it from Metal Dynasty Prince when he absorbed his soul. Dragon Lord Spear Art First Form - Descending Dragon Lord Dragon Lord Spear Art Second Form - Dragon General Dance Dragon Lord Spear Art Third Form - Heaven Ascending Dragon Dragon Lord Spear Art Fourth Form - Soaring Dragon Confusion Dragon Lord Spear Art Fifth Form - Sky Tearing Dragon Lord Dragon Lord Spear Art Sixth Form - Myriad Dragon Destruction Dragon Lord Spear Art Seventh Form - Angry Dragon Wild Whistle Dragon Lord Spear Art Eighth Form - Heaven Swallowing Dragon Everlasting Body Dividing Technique Purple rank movement technique. It can create 49 clones of oneself and even able to make the clones attack when practiced to Great Accomplishment. Phantom Cloud Step Sometimes appearing like ghost’s afterimage, sometimes like a shuttling cloud allows unimpeded and elusive passage through a crowd. Cloud Parting Palm First Form : Flowing Water Element Cloud It is fluid palm style, continuous and unending such as flowing water—its flow unhindered, power formidable. With a deep level of internal strength, one can strike out with the palm eighty-one times per minute, creating an impenetrable wall of shadow palms, beating opponents without affording them the opportunity to retaliate. Second Form : Cloud and Moon Cloak Third Form : Cloud and Rain Forming Hands Sky Frost Fist First Form : Frost Wind Face Strike Wind God Kick First Form : Chasing Wind and Clutching Shadows Second Form : Grass in the Wind Third Form : Rainstorm Gale Six Cold Defying Secret Art First Secret Art: Startling Cold Single Glance Second Secret Art: Three Feet Icebound Third Secret Art: Red Apricot Beyond Wall Fourth Secret Art: Peach Gentle Branches Fifth Secret Art: Walk in Snow to View the Flowering Plum Sixth Secret Art: Ice Heart Cold Blade Sword Hegemon It is split into three forms. First Form : Scar Leaving Sword It is the most overbearing and destructive move; blood must spill once the sword comes out. Second Form : Flowing Cloud Sword Third Form : Shooting Star Sword Fourth Form : Three Forms Unite Into One Cloud Tyrant Sword Weapons Colossal Dragon Sword Master Alchemist Cultivation Progression